I Will Be Back
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Patrick Jane know the Red John 's identity. And now? What he gonna do? Jisbon *** Idon't own the mentalist. **SPOILERS**
1. Good Bye

**Hi guys :D**

**I hope you enjoy this fic, it's a romance jisbon 3**

**That's my first fic in english, actually my english isn't good, so please, forgive me for my mistakes :)**

**Enjoy *-***

There was nothing that she could have done. Nothing at all. The FBI has shut them down, and now Patrick Jane have just left the building.

She was sorry about him. And also worry... What will be his next move? Will he kill Gale Bertram? And, if he does, what will happend after?

There was a lot of questions, but none answers.

But, come on... She was Teresa Lisbon. She will never ever let Patrick Jane alone, mainly in this conditions. Then she pick up her purse and jacket, and left the building as well.

She stoped her car in front of Jane's motel, and knock the door of his room, but before she could figure out that he wasn't there, her cell phone ring in her pocket. And was Patrick Jane.

- Jane?!

- Lisbon, I need to talk to you... Where are you? – he asked

- I'm in front of your motel room, where are you?

- I'm on my way to your place, can you met me there?

- Yeah, sure... I will be there in fifteen.

- Ok, see you. – and she hang up the call.

Fifteen minutes later she was in front of her apartment. She saw Jane's car, but he wasn't inside there.

"He should have came in my apartment already" she thought.

And she was right. There was a sweet smeel cames from the kitchen.

Tea, of course.

- Hey – she said – I see that you found a tea.

- Yes, I hope you don't mind for get in your apartment like that.

- No problem... It's everything ok? – she asked a little afraid

- Yes, I'm fine.

- You said you wanna talk to me... What is it?

- I come to see if you are ok...

- Why? – she interupted him

- And... I came to apologize too... For the sunset, you know?! I really mean what I said, it's just... I need to protect you!

- Jane, I don't need to be protec...

- Let me finish, ok?! – he interupted her – I... Need to know that you know what I said it's true. You mean so much for me... That even hurts – he said with his head down. Teresa was touched by his words. "He really mean that, Oh my God, he does!" But then she remember what he'd done after he said all of this things in that beach.

- Wait... Are you running away? – he look in her eyes

- Teresa, I hope you understand, I have no choic...

- So that's it?! You gonna got your revenge, and then run away?! You gonna forget about the team, the CBI... – "me" she thought – everything?

- No, that's nothing like that, Teresa. Not at all. I will never ever forget about anyone of you... – he put his hands in her shoulder – I never gonna forget about you, about how much I love you... – she was paralyzed. "What he just said?" she consider.

Jane give one more step, to be closer to her. He couldn't help, but thing how small she was... And how pretty! He closed his eyes, after he saw that she has closed hers, and he pressed his lips against hers.

No much time after, she starts to move her lips on his too, in a very soft and warm kiss. Jane hugged her, and she did the same.

Unfortunately for Teresa, the kiss over as quicly as it started.

- I will miss you! – he said with his forehead in hers – And I will be back, I promise...

- I will miss you too – she said embaressed – I love you too!

And with one passionate kiss, they said good bye for each other. They never felt so happy, and so sad at the same time like now... But Jane need to give peace for his family and for his own.

After he will find a way to be back without being trapped. He will be back for her.

**Than, how it goes? Too bad? Please let me know :D**  
**I have an idea to continue this story :D So if you enjoy, let me know too, and I will continue :)**  
**One more time, forgive me for my mistakes :P See you guys soon, I hope :)**


	2. Almost back

**Hello again :)**  
**I wanna thank all of you that have posted your review or that have followed the story, or favorite it. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter one doesn't have almost any jisbon, but I promise that the next one will do 3**

**Well, that is it! I hope you enjoy the reading, and do not forget to review, ok?!**

That's been a while already. Two years since he killed Red John. Two years since he gave peace for his family and the people that he cares about.

It's, also, two years since the FBI is pursuing him, and he has no choice, but hide himself in a lot of different countrys in South America.

He was tired of running away, and he was scared because he can't read the people anymore. That was something that was letting him to crazyness.

And he was, also, missing Teresa. He felt bad for have let her this whole time just waiting for him. Without nothing more than his word as a guarantee that he will come back for her.

Since three or four weeks ago, he has been starting to think to surrender for the FBI... Try to make a deal with them and succeed in not be arrested.

Last week he moved on to the northeast of Brazil. It was a very beautiful country. Very different that what he has imagined his whole life. It was a hot season, and he stayed close to a beach.

He sat in the white sand, and observed the place around him: the water was shining blue, and there was no clouds in the sky.

But despite that aparently calm, people dressed in black clothes surrounded me. FBI people.

They start screaming his name, and arrested him. Patrick seems to be more confused then a blind shootout.

Everything passed so quickly, that when he saw, he was in a facility of FBI, already in United States.

- Patrick Jane? – some cop called him came in in a interrogatory room – You understand that I have to make you some questions...

- Yes, I do agente. Before you ask, yes. I killed Gale Bertram, and yes, I ran away.

- You know that it's a crime, don't you?

- Yes, I do. I'm sorry, what's your name?

- Agent John Green.

- I wanna propose a deal with the FBI.

- A deal? What kind of deal?

- I wanna walk away... But I'm excelent in reading people and, when a was used to work at the CBI, the team that I work with has more closed cases than any other team...

- So... You are offering your skills to us if, in return, we let you free or charges?

- Yes!

- You commited a murder...

- Agente Green, think about it... If you arrest me, you gonna have one more arrest. But if you let me go, free of any charges, you can have a lot of them! – The agente looked through the glass window, where was suposed to have others agents, and then he left the room for a minute.

When he came back, he closed the files that was on the table, and then started his speech:

- Look Mr. Jane... It seems that your propose it's a good one, but... We gonna have to change somethings in that deal... You gonna have to obey the agent that we appoint for you.

- I agree... Just on one condition.

- What is it?

- I want this agent to be Teresa Lisbon.

- Teresa Lisbon? Your old boss, this Teresa Lisbon?

- Yes! The Teresa Lisbon.

**Thanks for reading :D It's not over yet, but don't gonna be a big story. 5 or 6 chapters, maybe less than that :D**

**See you soon :)**


	3. The perfect deal

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the last chapter of this fic :) I hope you like it! **

**I have been trying to contact some beta reader, but I still can not... :( **

**But as soon as I can, I will correct the text :)**

**Thank you so much for read this :D **

**Enjoy *-***

Patrick was set down in an FBI facility for hours, and no one come to talk to him about his propose to get Teresa Lisbon as his handler. And on that time, he didn't stop thinking what he would do when he saw her again. He has prepared a whole speech to say that he was missing her, and planning romantic things he could do to show her how much he loves her... He is thinking in buy her flowers, and switzerland chocolates; Take her in a childrens park, with a big wheel, and bribe the technical for let them stoped on the top for a few minutes, then say all the cute things a woman would like to hear; Or take her, in a sunday morning, to a delicious picnic at some park with a beatiful lake. But he didn't have time to decide which one of then he will use, because a FBI agent came at the room to talk to him.  
- Look... Teresa Lisbon is not an agent anymore, so she couldn't be your handler, bu-  
- No deal, then – Patrick interrupted him  
- But... In our team there's a... Old friend of yours. Agente Kimball Cho. So, what do you think about he become your handler, and Teresa Lisbon provide some consultant work for us, like you?  
- Hum... I think we have a deal, then! – he agreed.  
- In that case... You are free to go mr. Jane, and outside there's a... there's someone waiting for you.  
Even with Patrick's inability in reading people, he knows, in that right moment, who was waiting for him.  
And he was right.  
There she was. Her eyes never have looked so green and shining, her hair, never so soft, her embrace, never so warm and confortable...  
- You look so good Teresa – he said still hugging her  
- I've missed you Patrick... – they apart the hug, but just for a quite second, to look to each other's eyes, and then, to make disappear all the distance between then in a very delicious and lovely kiss.  
- I promised you that I will be back... – he said when the kiss was over – And here I'm... I'm back for you!

Now, a new journey starts in their lifes.  
Mainly because Patrick is planing on propose Teresa this night on the top of a big wheel, with the ring inside a bottom of a red rose.

**THE END.**


End file.
